Fitz's perspective of his rivalry with Eli
by WriteMeANovel
Summary: In Fitz's mind, he is innocent, and this whole rivalry is ENTIRELY eli's fault. Well...


**A/N; First I don't own Degrassi, of course I'm not THAt awesome. Anyway this was a story for school, that I decided to upload, because I feel like a moocher, just writing and not uploading anything(tee-hee). SO here goes my first story. THis is probably going to stay a one shot. Please, no flames I'm new at this :) Without any more rambling from me, here is my story...**

* * *

I know you're all wondering what I did THIS time to end up in juive. Well, I wasn't trying to hurt him, I just wanted to scare him a bit, and anyway Emo-boy provoked me.

It all started when he showed up to school with that stupid hearse. I was already mad because my dad came home a drunken mess again. Now on top of that, some goth kid gives me attitude for standing in my usual spot. Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have ripped the skull off of that funeral car, but there was just something about him that I don't like.

When I got back to school after blowing off the first three periods at the Ravine, I see him with none other than Clare. Clare! You could practically hear my heart shatter. I know it may not seem like it, but I have a soft spot for blue eyes and curly hair. And the fact that she is in all honors classes is a bonus. To let off some steam I push some girly looking boy into the lockers. Right when I'm about to cave his face in

"Tell me, were there auditions for the Planets of the Apes remake I didn't hear about? No, no really." Emo boy says

"He sure has the smell down" the girly looking one adds.

Oh, you're all big and bad once your body guard steps in, I mentally chuckle.

"Guys, teacher" the girly one frantically whispered.

"This isn't over" I yelled over my shoulder while walking away

The next morning as emo-boy and my Cl-I mean Clare walked by I called upon him

"E-e-e-li " I called dragging out the "e".

"Two syllables, good, good for you"

After that last comment I just got tired of him. I apologized for what I was about to do. I kicked him ,er- pretty low, if you catch my drift. Owen and I walked away laughing. That was hysterical. Look, Clare even got down to help him. Even after what just happened, I would give anything to be in his place.

Around lunch time I see Eli and Adam (the girly one) in the media immersion room. Aaw , checking their Myspace pages? Wow, I am hilarious. After school, while Owen and I ate at the Dot, Eli comes to me with a fake ID, in order to mend fences. Sweet, I can buy cigarettes. This guy is my new best friend.

The next day I am overjoyed, because of my new "ID". I can't wait to get out of this dump. I even said hi to Eli and Clare, as much as it pains me to see her with him. My mood just deflated.

My classes seemed to fly by, because when I looked at the clock school was over.

As I'm walking back from the store, Eli walks to the middle of the street and pushes me. The next thing I know, I'm on top of Eli throwing punches left and right, and I can see a police car's lights. The two officers pull us apart and ask us for identification. They let Eli go, but they want to take me down to the station. What!

I got released about an hour later; apparently emo-boy gave me a fake ID with a criminal's name on it. Owen had to come and bail me out. When I got back to school, I made sure to abruptly brush past Eli. I'll get back at him somehow.

When I got home my dad was nowhere to be seen, "nice" I said to myself sardonically. Since I had nothing better to do I just went to sleep.

During homeroom the next morning I heard President Sav talking about some Vegas dance. Perfect, I thought. Maybe Clare can go with me, oh right she's always with emo-boy. Well, maybe if I influenced her judgment she would go with me.

She said yes! Ok, well maybe she didn't say yes, she said it kind of reluctantly, but a yes is a yes. I may or may not have threatened her precious Eli, but O wouldn't actually do anything. As Clare walked up to me, she looked as amazing as ever.

"Here, my mom made me bring it" I lied while handing her a corsage, it was blue just like her dazzling eyes.  
"It's pretty, but I'm not going to get serious with you" she said worriedly.

"Where'd you hear that from?" I asked in disbelief.

After a few more minutes of meaningless banter we entered the dance. As soon as we got there she left for quite a while, She came back with none other than Eli.

"Eli wants to apologize." Clare said while shooting him a stern look.

"I'm sorry Fitz, for everything." He said, not even looking at me.

"I don't believe it, it's not sincere." I egged on.

"Enough" Clare said.

Eli then proposed a toast, which I foolishly accepted. After I drank the punch, my stomach felt weird and I threw up. I ran off leaving a shocked Clare and Eli in hysterics. But little did he know that I would get the last laugh.

I went to my locker to put away my puke stained jacket and to get my pocket knife. Clare came over to apologize for Eli, and I made sure she saw it. After that, she ran to go find 'precious Eli'.

I could hear them talking from down the hall as I made my entrance.

"Isn't that cute, trying to make off with my date?" I said knife in hand.

"Fitz, I'm sorry. Really, this time" Eli pleaded.

"Fitz, don't" Clare cried

"SHUT UP" I yelled. I feel horrible for yelling at Clare. She deserves better than this, but it had to be done.

I went up to Eli, and stabbed- the wall.

"Don't worry, you can bleach out urine stains" I cackled.

The rest is history. So, you see I'm innocent. It was done in the name of love. Ok, so maybe Eli isn't all to blame, but seeing him with Clare just irritates me. By the way, could you tell clare I said hi?


End file.
